When you're gone
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: no se como pude orillarte a esto.. pero me e dado cuenta que te amo. regrese, con otro songfic, espero que les guste.. cancion de Avril Lavinge


Bueno hace mucho que no escribía, fue raro escribir este fic… demasiado para mi gusto pero aquí esta… ) .. ya saben mi favorito un Harry/Draco.. y _songfic_, mi especialidad… los personajes no son míos.. Todos le pertenecen a JK… y la cancion tampoco es mía.. es de** Avril Lavinge – **_**when you're gone**_…

Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen el fic.. espero que no me maten la final )

**WHEN YOU'RE GONE**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side._

Que fue lo que paso. _Draco_, nunca he querido hacerte sentir mal. Pero creo que esa vez me pase contigo. Y no solo un poco si no demasiado. Te fuiste y ya no supe como superar lo nuestro. Pero creo que yo fui quien lo causo, yo fui el que empecé con esto; yo fui quien te orillo a que te fueras de mi lado.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Puedo ver todavía tu silueta en la cama, puedo todavía oler tu fragancia en las sabanas. Puedo escuchar lo que me decías antes de dormir, lo mucho que me amabas y que querías pasar tu vida conmigo…, pero fui yo quien te orillo a que te fueras de aquí.

Para que mentimos, siempre te quise, siempre te adoraba y veneraba; y siempre lo hare. Entonces que fue lo que cambio… ni yo logro entenderlo. Es muy confuso, es muy doloroso, es muy dominante; pero lo que más me duele es que tú no tuviste la culpa, ya que fui yo el que te obligo a hacerlo.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Te extraño más de lo que se puede extrañar, y quiero que regreses, hace solo unos meses que te fuiste. Creo que han sido tres, pero para mi han sido como si fueran tres siglos. Tres interminables siglos sin tu voz, tus caricias, tus miradas, tus te quiero…. Siento que muero al recordarlo que te hice, y que nunca me perdonaras; pero algo hay en mi que me hace recordarte cada día, cada _maldito _día desde que te fuiste.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

Ahora me sorprendes, después de todo este tiempo sin querer saber de mí… me mandas una carta. Mi sonrisa se formo apenas percibí tu letra. Me decías en la carta, que querías citarme, aquí en nuestro departamento. E esperado ansioso todo el día por que llegue la hora, para así poder volverte a ver, escuchar tus palabras, y ver tu sonrisa una vez más. _Te amo_.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie. Y tu partida me dolió hasta el fondo de mi alma, pero con esta carta tengo esperanza de que vuelvas a mi lado. Como cuando aceptaste ser mi pareja, como cuando aceptaste vivir conmigo, como cuando te dije que te amaba… así me siento, con mariposas en el estomago. Como cuando te di el primer beso.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Ahora a unos minutos de nuestra cita, creo que puedo recuperarte por completo. Y esta vez no te dejare partir nunca más. Espero que el anillo que reposa en la caja sobre la mesa me ayude. No quiero que te vuelvas a ir. Por que si te irías, por que si no lo volvemos a intentar… el Harry que conoces desaparecería de este mundo… porque todo mi corazón de iría contigo, y solo quedara un ser sin sentimientos, sin pasiones… sin su Draco.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

Pensando esto escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, volteo hacia ella y distingo tu silueta. Percibo tu olor, ere que siempre me gusto. Cuando entras por completo, te quedas viendo al sillón donde estoy sentado, tu mirada gris me ciega del mundo real y me lleva al paraíso. _Te amo_, sale en susurro de mis labios, pero solo yo puedo oírlo. Tu solo dices…

Harry…

_When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por compartirme un ratito de su tiempo )

Besos .

Daniela.


End file.
